Max's 45 future goals
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This story happens after "Max's dinner date with Death" and "Max's love triangle dream". It also follows in behind "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters". This story takes place at night, in a pokemon center room, with everyone asleep, but Max. He can't sleep for some reason and he decides to whisper to himself his 45 future goals that he vows to accomplish.


It's 2:00 am at the pokemon center and Max quietly goes over a to do list in his head of 45 things he has to do in the future. He says it by whispering to himself, without waking anyone else up. He knows that if he accomplishes all 45 of his future goals, he'll have a better life.

**Goal No. 1: **I must grow taller at a faster rate then what i have been.

**Goal No. 2:** I must become braver, stronger, and more independent.

**Goal No. 3: **The next time i go swiming with May, i have to find a way to block my sense of smell without her knowing, due to the fact that she has smelly feet.

**Goal No. 4:** I must make my biceps bigger.

**Goal No. 5:** I must find a way to improve my vision naturally.

**Goal No. 6: **I must become more stoic.

**Goal No. 7: **I have to stay away from girls like Vivi Winstrate.

**Goal No. 8:** I must focus a little more on my bron than my brains.

**Goal No. 9: **I have to become more of an anti-social kid.

**Goal No. 10: **I have to focus a little less on learning about pokemon and a little more on learning about humans.

**Goal No. 11:** If i want to learn how to stand on my own 2 feet, i have to distance myself from my overprotective big sister.

**Goal No. 12: **I have to stop being such a daddy's boy.

**Goal No. 13:** I must become my own hero.

**Goal No. 14: **I must help Brock get over his obsession with girls.

**Goal No. 15: **I have to learn how to handle weapons.

**Goal No. 16: **I have to start watching more TV.

**Goal No. 17: **I have to get a new look, due to the fact that i look like a little nerd.

**Goal No. 18: **I have to get my own life.

**Goal No. 19: **I must return to some of my former friends.

**Goal No. 20: **I must never ever let my family and current friends find out about my former friends.

**Goal No. 21: **I must keep a low profile when people ask me about my past.

**Goal No. 22:** I must'nt repeat the same mistakes i made in the past.

**Goal No. 23:** I must make my own path in life that'll leave me with no regrets if and when i get old.

**Goal No. 24: **I must go to Kalos in the future to start my life over with a fresh start.

**Goal No. 25: **I have to watch the things i say to May or she'll hurt me.

**Goal No. 26: **I have to stop insulting May so much or she may kill me in my sleep.

**Goal No. 27: **I have to stop procrastinating on my future goals.

**Goal No. 28: **I must dye my hair a different shade of blue.

**Goal No. 29: **I must stop picking battles that i end up losing.

**Goal No. 30: **I must stop biting my finger nails.

**Goal No. 31: **I must give hints to May that she should eat less without directly saying it because she's putting on pounds.

**Goal No. 32: **I must make sure that the next time i fall in one of team rocket's pit traps, that i do it in a way where May doesn't fall on top of me or i may get literally crushed by my big sister.

**Goal No. 33: **I need to start shaving my arm pits soon.

**Goal No. 34: **I must get May a book on how to control your anger.

**Goal No. 35: **I must'nt become an idiot like May when it comes to pokemon, when i turn 10 years old.

**Goal No. 36: **I must never join a gang of people who have chips on their shoulders ever again.

**Goal No. 37: **I must find a way to put an end to crime syndicates like team rocket for good.

**Goal No. 38: **I must'nt never use my hatred for cruel and unusual punishments, when it's not needed like i use to in the past.

**Goal No. 39: **I must always control my dark side and to never let it control me ever again.

**Goal No. 40: **The next time i come face to face with the skeleton from my nightmare, i have to make sure that it happens after i've accomplished all of my goals.

**Goal No. 41: **I must stop dwelling in my own bad past.

**Goal No. 42: **I must become better at telling friend from foe.

**Goal No. 43: **If i ever come face to face with my former boss again, i should either try to heal him from his own dark side and past mistakes or i should try to hurt him by ending him.

**Goal No. 44: **If i ever cross paths with the boy that use to be my best friend again, i've got to do to him what i was too dumb and scared to do to him when we were younger.

**Goal No. 45: **I must find my soul mate again, so that we can finally move on from our bad pasts and finally have peace and happiness together forever.

**I think i speak for everyone when i say that Max sure has a lot of goals he wants to accomplish in his future. Some of his future goals are funny, some are interesting, and some are just plain mysterious. Please type in your reviews of which of Max's 45 future goals is your favorite! Also, please type in your reviews of what you all think of this story as a whole! I feel the need to tell all of you that if you want to find the hidden messages behind Max's future goals from 36 to 45 and a few others, that you have to read the whole story "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters" in order to find the truth hidden with in the truth. This info should not be taken lightly. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Peace!**


End file.
